Recessed light fixtures are often utilized to illuminate spaces beneath a ceiling. So-called floodlights can be used in recessed light fixtures to provide illumination, but emit light over a wide range of angles. Light that is emitted into an illuminated space at a high angle forms undesirable glare. Shielding can be utilized to reduce glare, but generally introduces inefficiency in the form of some amount of light that strikes the shielding being converted to heat. Also, whether based on incandescent or compact fluorescent light sources (CFLs), floodlights and associated light fixtures that are based on Edison screw bases (e.g., A-series sockets) are somewhat large in size. Edison screw bases smaller than 12 mm diameter are typically only utilized for decorative or indicator purposes. Standard A-series sockets are a minimum of 26 mm in diameter, and the associated light bulbs are typically several times longer than the width of the base.
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are increasingly being deployed as illumination sources. They are not only as efficient as CFLs and highly reliable, but can provide large amounts of light from very small packages. Due to their high reliability, LEDs are often deployed as permanent parts of a light fixture, obviating the need for sockets and bases. Thus, optics and light fixtures to direct the emitted light can be smaller than would be needed for light sources based on Edison screw sockets and bases.